The invention relates to a pre-rounding element on a rounding apparatus, further to a rounding apparatus, to a welding device for can bodies including such a rounding apparatus, as well as to a method for rounding single sheet metal blanks to container body blanks and to a method for making can bodies from single sheet metal blanks.